Just a normal day in Ikebukuro Or so they thought
by KatMatch
Summary: (Okay, first story here, FML) Shizuo has finally had it with this flea, its his time to strike back. (Rated T- for now. Sorry for the short chapters!)
1. Chapter one Incident

nm

**Hello there~ KatMatch here. This is my first story ^-^... yay... Oh god, why am I doing this. I want to hide x.x Well anyway~ This is the first story I'm _publishing. _On here that is. There might be 'slight' sexual themes up ahead. (Haha _slight, _ pffft) As I was saying, tell me if I should continue!~ I love you all!~**

**~KatMatch  
**

* * *

Shizuo was walking down 6-kai Street in Ikebukuro when he smelled it, the stench of the 'flea' in _his_ city. That bugged him to no end. Ikebukuro was his, not that bastardous flea. Tom noticed how Shizuo was acting out of the corner of his eye. "Now Shizuo, we're working, ignore it. Do it tomorrow when your off."

Shizuo sighed. "Fine, but only because you asked me to." He responded while lighting a cigarette and putting it up to his lips. Tom just started walking again, knowing that he would follow. They only had three more people to collect debts from today, and Shizuo was already mad enough to throw a _million_, okay he was exaggerating but still, vending machines at the flea next time he saw him. Tch, he pissed him off.

"Oh Shizu-chan~" Speak of the devil….Izaya was walking right up to him that the _smirk. _

_** I'm going to wipe that look off your face. **_ He thought to himself, clenching his hands into fists. Izaya walked right up to him, even though Shizuo is more than a head taller than him, and stared him in the eyes, hand on is him. "Now now Shizu-chan, no need to get so angry, all I'm doing is standing in front of you~" He snickered, knowing it would enrage him even more.

Shizuo gripped his cigarette tightly, trying his hardest not to just punch him in the face. "Tch, you're doing more than standing, stupid flea, you're permeating the air with your stench" He stated while wrinkling his nose. Izaya looked shocked and offended, even though they both knew it was just a façade. "Shizu~ I didn't know you could use big words~" He quipped, putting his finger on the other's forehead "A monstrous brain can't comprehend it~" There it was, as he went back to smirking, he knew it would make him snap.

Oh and it did. Shizuo snapped his cigarette in half, stomping it to the ground, growling like an animal. "IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUN!" He roared, grabbing and pulling the nearest street sign out of the ground.

The people on the street scattered like mice, know one of the 'Shizuo-Izaya' fights were about to break out. Just then Izaya sped off, knowing that he would chase him, but in Izaya's perspective it wasn't frightening, no, it was exhilarating! He threw his head back and laughed his maniac laugh as he ran, the 'monster' chasing right behind.

"IZAYA-KUN! _I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"_ He yelled as he threw the sign at him, missing of course. Shizuo _almost_ always misses, but sometimes he manages to hit that annoying flea. Izaya just laughed and dodged his assault of course.

Izaya has always been faster than the brute, ever since high school. Oh, that brings him back. He wondered if the monster still had the scar when he slashed him, he hoped so.

When he was reminiscing on the past, he had paused and slowed down. Even though he turned down various alleyways, the monster still had caught up and had him cornered. "Haah, I finally caught up with you Izaya-kun." He sneered at his counterpart, but something a little more than malice shined in his eyes. "Now it's time for my turn to get back at you for all those horrible things you've done to me."


	2. Chapter two Confession

**Heheh, I finally found the courage to update this... Nya, I suck... Well, anyway, let's see what shall happen next... Maybe... There were soooo many typos in the last chapter-**

**Well anyway, let's get started shall we?~**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters and whatever else, only the story tis mine. **

* * *

_Recap: _Shizuo sneered at his counterpart, something a little more than malice shining in his eyes. "Now it's my turn to get back at you for all those years of torment. "

CHAPTER LE TWO~

Izaya looked at him with a passive face, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the blonde monster the twinge of fear he felt inside him as his enemy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. He gave a low groan when he heard a small cracking sound, balling his hands into fists and cracking his jaw. "Ne ne Shizuo, you make it sound like you want to fuck me~ Hmmm, does little Shizzy-chan have a crush on me?~" he laughed. "I won't blame you-" he sneered "Who doesn't want me?~"

_**Cocky little- wait what? **_He stopped for a second, think back to what the flea said. This made him pause, a small blush sneaking on his face.

This made the informant laugh. _What he can't actually be thinking-_ "So what if I do..." The almost whisper from the brute cut off his train of thought. _There's no way...I must have heard wro- __"_So what if I do, huh flea?!" The brute yelled, his anger rising. "Like you would even know or care!"

Okay, that must've hurt his ego. The raven flinched back. "Sh, Shizuo-" he got cut off yet again by the blonde. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You think I'm pathetic!" And with that, he dropped the other and ran.

Izaya sat on the ground, his head lowered as small tears dropped from his chin onto the cold ally floor. "I wasn't... I was going to tell you that I do too... Why does it hurt so much... Why must it always be you to ruin everything... Shizuo..."


End file.
